1854
by FireSparrow95
Summary: Daniel knows what's coming for Luce, but still he can't resist her, no matter how many times he's lost her.
1. Chapter 1

He tugged restlessly at his tight tuxedo collar, wishing silently that he had chosen to stay in a life of seclusion, rather than fulfilling his wish of seeing her face just once in this life and entering her elite social circle just to do so. And while he had already seen her at the last party he had joined he now couldn't resist seeing her and suddenly wished once more that he had chosen just to leave her alone this time...

"Hello" he heard an overly familiar voice greet him. Oh no he thought I should have known to stay away from her this time. Because, even though he could try to resist and deter her she found him every time.

"Well, are you going to introduce yourself? Or are you just going to stand there like you don't hear me speaking to you?" Immediately he recognized the tone of annoyance in her voice and couldn't resist the chance to speak to her.

"Oh, hello, I apologize for not replying, my name is Daniel Grigori."

"Well thank you for gracing me with your reply, I'm Luce."

"Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Well I suppose that your going to have to stick around long enough to find out Daniel Grigori."

"Yes, I suppose so Luce." Immediately he regretted replying to her annoyed query as she walked away from him.

**Okay, so this is my first story and since there hasn't really been any stories from Daniel's point of view or about any of Luce's past lives. I decided it was a pretty good idea... Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

After watching her swish away in her long black skirts he immediately resolved that he would leave immediately. He started to turn and walk away from the party, that was until he saw an overly familiar face step through the door that he was walking towards...

"Cam, what are you doing here?"

"The same thing you're doing like as always, I came to see her."

"Leave now." He stated brusquely.

"Oh now Daniel we both know that's not the way to treat an old friend." Cam stated in a mocking tone.

"Of course we do, but I know why you're here so obviously that means we're not friends."

"Oh come now Daniel it's just a little friendly competition." Cam laughed.

"Oh, of course. But we both need to leave now so I don't lose her again."

"Oh well, we both know that your going to come back. Like you always do."

"No, I'm going to stay away this time."

"Oh, now Daniel we both know that's not going to happen this time or the next."

"Oh really, watch me."

"You can try Daniel, but she's coming over here again and it would be very improper to leave now."

"I believe your friend is right about that." Luce joked.

"Oh, hello again." Stated Daniel.

"Yes, hello to you as well, now aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Oh, no he thought I should have known this would happen I suppose it's a good thing that I came back again, otherwise he might have come on his own.

"Oh, that's not necessary, I can introduce myself miss my name is Cam." Immediately Daniel glared at Cam as he kissed Luce's hand in reply to his introduction.

"And your name is?"

"Oh, I apologize sir my name is Luce."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Luce, but I'm afraid Daniel and I must leave now."

"Oh, well goodbye I hope to see you both again soon."

"Yes, I hope so as well as does my friend Daniel here."

"Yes, of course." Immediately wished that he hadn't stated this. Because, he knew now that he would have to stay, at least for a little while longer. Since he could never deny Luce anything that she asked of him.

"You, can't stay away now can you dear Daniel."

"You very well know that I can't and you did that just so you could stay too."

"Well of course I did, I always have to have my chance and I can't let you stand in the way of that."

"You dirty bastard."

"Well, you're the one that started this whole mess so don't go calling the kettle black there Daniel." He stated has he backed out of the room leaving Daniel to contemplate the scene that had just taken place on his own.

**Remember, I do not own any rights to this story. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel knew that he had to leave her this time; he couldn't let things get any further than they already had, but with Cam there he had no choice but to stay. This was what he pondered as he began trying to draw her face, but as he continued drawing he felt the very idea of her pull at his soul…

Luce pondered the two men whom she had met; Cam and Daniel. Both were strikingly handsome, and both seemed eerily familiar to her. But she realized suddenly that for whatever reason she was falling for Daniel.

That night, at the final party of the London season Luce went searching for Daniel, to boldly tell him how she was feeling. But although she searched and couldn't find him, she wouldn't dare to believe that he had left her completely. Then she remembered where it had been mentioned he was staying, so later that night she snuck out of her own chambers to find her way to him, so that he wouldn't dare leave her.

When she found him, he didn't hear the door open as he was steadfastly focused on something…

"Are you drawing me?" She asked surprised and stunning him from his stupor.

"What are you doing here Luce?" He asked jumping up and moving as far from her as possible.

"Are you leaving?" She asked gesturing to his bags and avoiding his question.

"Yes, now will you tell me what you're doing here?" Daniel pleaded feeling the electricity of her nearness coursing through his veins.

"Yes, I love you Daniel. I don't know how, when or why. But, I have a feeling that I have loved you many times before." Luce responded crossing the room towards him.

"You can't fall in love with me Luce! It's not safe for either of us." Daniel responded turning away from her.

"Kiss me Daniel; kiss me before I lose you forever." Luce pleaded turning his face to her own.

As he heard her beg, Daniel felt that he could no longer refuse her. Despite the fact that he knew he would lose Luce once again he couldn't lose this chance. So her turned with her hand to face her and suddenly he felt his arms enclose vice like around her waist as he pressed his lips to her. But within seconds she was ash in his hands. Daniel suddenly felt the pain return knowing that once again he had destroyed her life at the young age of seventeen.

"I guess you didn't listen to your common sense again." Cam laughed walking in.

"It's your fault Cam; I would have left immediately if it hadn't of been for you."Daniel growled.

"Now don't go blaming me for something that would have happened anyway, Daniel."Cam replied.


End file.
